


Return to Me

by inevitablevolution



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablevolution/pseuds/inevitablevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When and injured Mulan returns to Storybrooke, the first thing she awakes to is Aurora. Mulan and Aurora are both harboring dark secrets, and how they unfold is told. (that rhymed :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first fic that i have posted so yeah idk :)
> 
> come bother me on tumblr www.tumblr.com/inevitablevolution
> 
> also i don't have a beta so sorry for spelling errors. 
> 
> comment below i guess :p

~  
Aurora stood in front of her house in Storybrooke. She had just finished planting her garden, which included a fair share of fruits and vegetables, and a nice variety of flowers to spice it up. She stepped back to admire her handy work, when she heard a twig snap behind her. Aurora whirled around, but no one was there.

Strange.

Shrugging it off, she turned and walked into the quaint one story house. She plopped down on the couch in her living room, and pulled out a strange device that the people of this strange world called a “phone”.  
new message: 

**Emma swan: hey I'm at granny’s with gina. come join us if you want. :) ******

She slowly unlocked the phone. Aurora was still not used to these new devices that this world had, and she was becoming more acquainted to them as each day passed. 

**Aurora: sure. i’ll be right over.**

Besides, little Philip was playing with Neil today. Aurora had the entire day to herself. She stood up and strolled over to Granny’s. 

Aurora had been in Storybrooke for over a year now, and she was alone. Philip had returned to the enchanted forest after the whole “Zelena” epidemic (in which Aurora had been transformed into a flying monkey! She tried not to think about that too often, though.) 

Aurora did miss Philip. He was her only real friend in either worlds.

Besides Mulan.

_Mulan _, Aurora thought to herself. I wonder what has become of her.__

Mulan had gone missing. The day Aurora wound up in Storybrooke was the day Mulan was supposed to be there. She didn't show up.

Aurora’s thoughts were interrupted by her reaching the diner. She walked up the small stairs and pushed open the door, hearing the familiar chimes.

“Aurora! Glad you could make it!” Emma called out. She and Regina were sitting close(really close) to each other, and Aurora felt slightly lonely. That feeling dissipated as soon as she saw the smiles on the women’s faces.

“Hi guys!” Aurora responded. She slid into the booth across from Emma and Regina. “How are you? What have you guys been up to lately?”

“Fine.” Emma said. “Just doing a little bit of research on my favorite topic.”

“Oh?” Aurora responded. “What would that be?” 

Emma slyly looked over to Regina, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“She means,” Regina spoke in her sarcastic tone, “binge watching her favorite tv show. Every. Night.”  
“Oh. That sounds… nice?” Aurora couldn't exactly remember what a TV was, but she remembered the last time someone tried to explain it to her, it was very confusing.

“And you?” Emma asked.

“Nothing much. I did some gardening today. At least it’s something.”

On that happy note, Ruby appeared at the table.

“Hey guys! What’ll it be today?”

The door was thrown open, and the bells chimed louder than usual.

“Aurora??” a small voice called.

“I’ll be back later then?” Ruby asked.

“Is Aurora there??” Henry ran further into the diner.

“I’ll come back.” Ruby said with a smile. She walked away.

“Oh hey moms! Aurora!!” he exclaimed.

“Woah slow down there, kid. How many doughnuts did you have today?” Emma interrogated.

“5.”

“5?” Regina said, her surprise not hidden. “We will revisit that later.” 

“But that's beside the point, Mom. I have some good news and bad news.”

“Tell us the good news first.” Aurora said, raising her eyebrow slightly.

“Well, Aurora, here’s the thing.” Henry started.

“Mulan is here.”

At the sound of Mulan’s name, Aurora's heart beat a little faster. She pushed that down though, and tried to hide her excitement.

“Really?? Where is she? Is she okay??”

So much for hiding it.

“See, thats the bad news. She’s really hurt.”

Aurora's heart sank.

“Where is she?”  
~  
Henry led the way to where Mulan was. Aurora followed so close behind him, she nearly stepped on his feet several times. Emma and Regina ran after them. They found themselves in the forest, and after a few minutes, they came to a clearing. A frail body caught Aurora’s eyes.

“Mulan!” Aurora screamed, running to her. 

At the sight of her face, Aurora nearly cried. She couldn't tell if she was relieved to see her, scared for her, or.. or..she tried not to think about the or..

Emma gripped Mulan’s wrist.

“There is a pulse.. it’s very weak, but it’s there.” 

Aurora breathed a sigh of relief. 

“We need to get her to Dr. Whale.” Henry stated.

“She is too weak to move...” Regina noted. 

“Well, why don’t you use one of those phoney things and tell him to come here??” Aurora cried in desperation.

Emma whipped out her phone. First she called her dad, then the Dr. Whale. Within 10 minutes, both had arrived.

Dr. Whale started to examine Mulan. Aurora paced nervously, and Henry read through his book. Soon, Dr. Whale returned to the group.

“How is she holding up?” David asked.

“Well.. in the long run, she will be fine. She has lost a lot of blood, so we will need to take her to the hospital, but she will recover in no time.”

Aurora felt like she would fly.

“Really? Oh thank god.” Aurora said.

“We still need to take her to the hospital. Like, right now.” Dr. Whale interjected.  
~  
It was a group effort to carry Mulan. She wasn't so heavy, yet her armor was. Dr. Whale feared to take it off without proper medical tools right by him. No one complained.

By the time they reached the hospital, Mulan was looking very pale.

“We need a room! A patient has lost blood!” Mulan was set onto a gurney, and was wheeled into the ward. Aurora tried to follow after them, but Dr. Whale wouldn't let her in.

“I'm afraid we can't let you in..”

“Why not??”

“Only immediate family is allow-” he was cut off by Auroras voice.

“Immediate family? What kind of messed up shit is that?? She is all alone in there and-” Aurora felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Regina with a sad expression on her face.

“It’s not like back home..” Regina said carefully.

“But-“ Aurora started, but then Regina gave her one of those states that said, listen to me.  
Aurora slowly nodded.

“When she has recovered, I will let you know.” Dr. Whale said, and disappeared behind the doors.  
Aurora slumped down on the wall. Regina sat beside her.

“Aurora.. she will be okay.”

“I know.. I just have so many questions. Like, hey Mulan, hi! It’s been, what? 5 months? Where where you? Where did you?” Aurora could barely speak. 

She had one more question, but couldn't bring herself to voice it.

What did you want to say to me on that day?

“And she will answer them in time, Aurora. Just know that she will be fine.” Regina comforted her.

The question was, would Aurora be fine?


	2. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey people idk how far this fic will go but yay

~

Mulan was in a very hazy state. She remembered hitting her head on a rock, and then falling into a very large hole. There was a fuzzy time gap in between that. The only thing that was clear to her made no sense.

She saw Aurora.

Mulan hadn't seen Aurora since the day she left with a very, very, very confusing and last minute excuse. Of course, she had a whole “speech” planned, but the conversation didn't get that far.

She hoped Aurora would be alright with her explanation. Until then, Mulan decided to sleep.  
~  
Emma, Regina, and Henry went home a few hours after that. They tried to make Aurora leave too, telling her that she needed to sleep, but Aurora would not be moved. She only left for 15 minutes, and that was to run over to Snow’s house to pick up baby Philip and run right back. 

Then, she would wait until she could talk to Mulan. 

She ended up falling asleep. She hadn't had a dream that involved fire in a while, but she had been having terrible nightmares for a year.

She dreamed of Mulan.

_“Mulan, why did you leave?” Aurora asked._

_Mulan looked up at Aurora._

_“Why, didn't you know? I hate you so much, I can't stand to be around you at all. I had to get out of there.” ___

__Aurora snapped out of her dream. Someone was shaking her gently awake._ _

__“Aurora? She’s awake.” Dr. Whale whispered._ _

__No longer sleepy, Aurora sprang up from the chair so fast that she actually hit Dr. Whale in the head with her shoulder._ _

__“Sorry!!” She called as she ran down the hallway._ _

__There was only one patient in the entire hospital, so the room wasn't terribly difficult to find._ _

__She creaked to door open. Mulan lay on the bed, looking less pale than before. She was breathing steadily._ _

__“Oh Mulan…” Aurora breathed._ _

__“Aurora?” Mulan asked groggily. So Aurora was there!_ _

__Aurora rushed over to Mulan's side._ _

__“I'm here! I'm here!”_ _

__“I’m sorry.”_ _

__“What for?” Aurora asked, confused._ _

__“For leaving you.”_ _

__Aurora looked down at her feet. She was slightly relieved, as she had no idea how to approach the topic. Thank you Mulan! She cheered in her head._ _

__“Why? Why did you leave? And don't tell me that it was for Robin's band, because when he arrived to Storybrooke, you were not with them.”  
Mulan took a deep breath._ _

__“I did join his merry men. But, yes, that was not what I was going to tell you that day.”_ _

__“Then what was it?” Aurora pressed. “What did you want to tell me?”_ _

__“In time... Not now...” Mulan feared if Aurora learned about her feelings, she would lose the light that had only just found her.  
~  
Mulan fell asleep soon after that. Dr. Whale had a few things to say to Aurora, including, she will be out in no time and go home. Of course, in Aurora’s mind, the latter was not going to happen, but Dr. Whale was persistent._ _

__“You need to go home and rest.”_ _

__“But I am rested.” Aurora protested._ _

__“Really? Besides, you have a child.”_ _

__Aurora knew that he was right, but she didn't want to even think about leaving._ _

__“Where will she go when she is released?” Aurora asked._ _

__Internally, Dr. Whale, felt a breakthrough._ _

__“We haven't figured that part out yet-“_ _

__“Well, it is no question, she will stay with me.”_ _

__“Are you sure?”_ _

__Aurora nodded._ _

__“Ok, well… there are a few things to sign, but other then that, you should really go home. Sleep. Rest. Take care of your child.”  
Aurora nodded again. She was only really replaying her short conversation with Mulan over and over again. She pushed the baby buggy out of the hospital door and walked home. After showering and cleaning up little Philip, she fell right asleep.  
~  
“How could you leave me like that??” Aurora persisted._ _

__Mulan didn't have an answer._ _

__“You didn't give me a good explanation! And then you didn't write, you didn't visit? I find you broken and frail and sick and you can't even tell me why you left?”_ _

__Mulan only shook her head._ _

__Mulan's eyes opened wide. What a terrible dream. She hoped the real conversation wouldn’t be as horrible as the dream._ _

__As she scanned the room, she saw a small figure asleep on a chair._ _

__“Aurora?” she croaked. Her throat was really dry._ _

__Aurora snapped awake._ _

__“Mulan! Are you feeling better?”_ _

__Well, she had a pounding headache, she had lost a ton of blood, and her throat felt like sandpaper._ _

__“Yeah, I’m okay as I could be.”_ _

__“Well, Dr. Whale, who I recently found out isn't even a real doctor, said you could be released today.”_ _

__“How long have i been asleep?” Mulan asked._ _

__“well..” Aurora counted on her hand. Thats not a good sign, Mulan thought._ _

__“About.. a week?”_ _

__“A week??” Mulan sat up. “I need to get out of here.”_ _

__“Goodness! Lie back down! You need to keep your strength.” Aurora chuckled._ _

__“Are..are you laughing at me?” Mulan questioned._ _

__“What? No!” But she obviously was._ _

__“What is so funny, princess?”_ _

__Aurora stopped short at the nickname Mulan had given her. Well, it wasn't really a nickname, she was a princess, but only Mulan called her that._ _

__“Well, you haven't even asked where you’ll be going!” Aurora said, still giggling._ _

__“What do you mean?” Mulan was very confused._ _

__“Mulan, if you leave now, where will you stay?”_ _

__Oh. There was that._ _

__“I may go back to the woods and camp out there.”_ _

__“No silly, you’ll stay with me!”_ _

__Mulan gulped. If she stayed in the same house as Aurora, how would she avoid the one question she wanted to steer clear from??_ _

__“What about Philip? Will he be okay with this?”_ _

__Auroras expression visibly darkened. Wrong question, Mulan thought._ _

__“Philip has.. not joined me in this world..”_ _

__“Pardon my asking, but.. did.. did he die?”_ _

__“No, but he may as well have.”_ _

__Woah. Raw nerve._ _

__“He is back home…” Aurora trailed off. She seemed to be thinking hard. She suddenly shook herself out of it, and returned to Mulan._ _

__“But let’s talk about you. How did you get here?”_ _

__“How about we wait for when we have time on our hands for the whole thing?”_ _

__Aurora pouted._ _

__“Oh. Ok.”_ _

__“But princess?” Aurora perked up._ _

__“I did miss you.” Mulan smiled softly._ _

__Aurora's heart lit up._ _

__“As did i you.”_ _


End file.
